<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087201">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes (Marvel) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, First Time, James Barnes - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, relationship, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been with Bucky for a few months now, and you're ready to take the step of intimacy. It's your first time and he makes it amazing &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally uploaded these as a collection but decided to delete them and upload as single stories. I'm new to AO3 so still learning lol. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at yourself in the mirror of the en suite in Bucky's room at the compound. He knows how anxious you get when you do something new and unknown, so he'd given you half a glass of red wine over dinner to help you relax. It's working, but your mind is still racing. You're about to be intimate with someone for the first time. No one in your adult life as seen you in your most vulnerable state, and you were about to go out there and change that.</p><p>You put more cherry-flavoured lip balm on - his favourite. Taking a deep breath, you push your shoulders back in an attempt to channel some kind of confidence, then walk out. He's sitting on the couch, one arm across his legs, his metal one propped on the back of the seat. His heated gaze travels over you and he subconsciously licks his lips as you walk towards him and sit on his left.</p><p>"I can hear your heart racing, doll. You ok?" he asks gently.</p><p>Damn it, you can't hide anything from the super soldier. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous," you stutter, mustering up a shaky smile.</p><p>He reaches over, placing his flesh hand over yours that are clasped tightly in your lap. His touch has a way of soothing you, and you find yourself relaxing, staring into his beautiful eyes.</p><p>"This is a huge step," he says softly, his thumb tracing imaginary circles on your hand. "There's no pressure. We can stop at any time, ok?"</p><p>You breathe deeply and nod, your smile more stable this time.</p><p>He smiles in return, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "We'll take it slow."</p><p>At your nod of understanding, he leaves his hand on the side of your face and leans close, brushing his lips across yours teasingly. Your core clenches in anticipation as he increases the pace, his tongue darting out to seek entrance which you gladly allow. You let him take control and he keeps it gradual. His hand slowly moves down your neck, his fingertips grazing the sensitive skin, and you moan into his mouth. His lips move to your neck opposite his hand, trailing kisses until he finds that sweet spot that makes you gasp and moan again in pleasure.</p><p>You feel his smile against your heated skin, his hand descending down your bicep then up, moving down the side of your chest. He continues around to your back then front again, finally cupping your breast. He sighs in approval of you not wearing a bra and his thumb flicks over your hardened nipple through the fabric. You moan, subconsciously arching into his touch and shifting closer.</p><p>He moves his hand down your stomach, hip and leg, pausing on your knee. He slides his fingers underneath, tracing circles on the sensitive part under your knee and you shiver. His hand moves to the leg closest to him and slowly slides up your thigh, pausing at the hem of your dress.</p><p>"Do you know what you do to me?" he asks, his hot breath sending your hormones even higher.</p><p>"I...um...no," you stammer between gasps.</p><p>"Do you want to?"</p><p>His voice has become rougher, laced with desire and passion, and you press your legs together to seek some kind of relief. You feel his smile against your neck at your response, his fingers lightly tracing circles in the middle of your thigh.</p><p>"Y...yes," you breathe, biting your bottom lip.</p><p>His hand on your leg moves over yours that are clasped tightly, and gently urges them to release. You do, allowing him to lead your hand to his thigh, and he moves it up slowly. Your heart is beating wildly and your teeth clamp down on your bottom lip. He stops at the top of his thigh, guiding your hand down between his legs more then over his crotch, and you moan in response.</p><p>His lips latch onto your neck once more and moves his hand back to your thigh to continue his ascent slowly up your leg, gently urging them apart as you keep caressing his impressive bulge that has you squirming in need. His metal hand slides down around your shoulders, his touch feather-light, skimming the sensitive skin. His other hand pauses at the edge of your panties and he groans in desire.</p><p>"I can feel how hot you are."</p><p>His lust-filled voice and the various sensations send a shiver down your spine, your heart skipping a beat.</p><p>"I'm going to touch you over your panties now, ok?"</p><p>"O-ok."</p><p>His fingers graze your heated core, and a moan escapes both of you.</p><p>"So wet for me already," he says, nipping your earlobe and pressing his finger between your folds, gently touching your clit.</p><p>You immediately press into his hand, craving more, and he chuckles.</p><p>"You like that, doll?"</p><p>"Ah, yes," you whisper, unable to find your voice as you fight against squirming.</p><p>"Do you want my fingers to touch you without this barrier?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"Do you want my fingers inside you?"</p><p>"Yes." You moan, raising your leg opposite him and arching back.</p><p>"Do you want my fingers to bring you release?"</p><p>"Yes, please, yes."</p><p>"What about my mouth?"</p><p>"Oh god, yes."</p><p>He kisses you and picks up the pace with his fingers while his other hand teases your sweet spot on your neck. Your heartbeat quickens, your hips moving in time with his fingers. You feel it building rapidly in your core and you moan into his mouth. Then his hand is gone as he breaks the kiss, and you whimper at the loss of contact.</p><p>"Don't worry," he chuckles, standing and holding his hand out to you. "Let's get your dress off."</p><p>Your face is burning as you let him help you stand on trembling legs, watching his dark gaze travel your body. He gently turns you around, his fingers tracing up your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He brushes your hair over your shoulder then holds the dress, pulling down the zip, your heart racing wildly the lower it goes. Once it's down, he tenderly slides it off your shoulders, leaving a kiss on each one. It pools around your feet and he gently turns you around to face him again, his gaze going down your breasts and he licks his lips again.</p><p>"On the bed."</p><p>You bite your bottom lip, feeling his eyes on you as you move the few feet and lay on the mattress. He stands at the side and removes his shirt and pants, keeping his gaze on you the entire time. When he removes his boxers and frees his erection, your eyes widen at the size. You watch as he hooks his fingers beneath your panties and slides them down your legs, discarding them.</p><p>"You let me know if you want to stop or I do something that makes you uncomfortable," he reassures, laying next to you. He leans half on top of you, brushing some hair from your face and smiles. "You are so beautiful, y/n. A true goddess."</p><p>Before you can reply, he kisses you, his tongue darting between your lips as his flesh hand moves down over your chest, cupping your breast. When he pinches your nipple, you gasp into his mouth and arch into his warm touch, one of your hands going to his bicep, the other around to his back, careful to avoid the scar on his shoulder.</p><p>He kisses your neck, finding your sweet spot again and you moan in pleasure. He continues his descent, trailing kisses down your chest until he reaches your nipple. He licks and lightly bites, twirling his tongue around the hardened bud that makes you gasp. His flesh hand moves down your stomach, over your hip, down your thigh then up again, landing on your heated core that's begging for attention. You moan and move your hips, making him chuckle.</p><p>"A little eager, are we? Is this what you want?" He delves two fingers between your wet folds, stroking gently.</p><p>"Oh god," you murmur, your nails digging into his skin.</p><p>He teases and circles your clit, making you squirm as the tension builds once more. His fingers move down, one pressing at your entrance then gently pushes inside, followed by another. As he curls them, they hit your g-spot, making you moan his name. The pleasure builds rapidly as he pumps his fingers, his thumb stimulating your clit, his mouth moving to your other nipple to give it attention. He trails kiss down your stomach, on your thighs then latches onto your clit, his fingers keeping pace. You yelp in shock, arching your back and he gently places his metal arm across your stomach to keep your hips steady. The vibration of his chuckle against your heated core sends another wave of pleasure through you.</p><p>"Ah...Bucky," you breathe, biting your bottom lip painfully. Your core tightens and you feel it's close. What he's doing feels so good.</p><p>"That's it, doll. Don't resist it. Embrace it. Let it go."</p><p>With his words, and relentless mouth and fingers, you fall over the edge. Stars cloud your vision as he rides you through your orgasm. When you open your eyes, you see him staring down at you, love shining in his eyes.</p><p>"That was beautiful," he says, planting a kiss on your forehead. "Are you ready?"</p><p>No words are registering in your mind so you nod. He wraps his flesh arm around you, his metal arm resting next to your head, his hand gently tangling in your hair as he positions himself at your entrance. At the soft nudge, you automatically tense in anticipation.</p><p>"It's ok, baby. Relax for me."</p><p>When you relax into his warm embrace, your arms wrapping around his neck, he kisses you deeply and slowly pushes inside. The more he stretches you, the more it starts to hurt, and you flinch, whimpering into his mouth.</p><p>He pulls back, breathing heavy as he tries his best to remain composed. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"I, uh, yeah. It stings, a little."</p><p>He kisses your forehead then cheek. "It shouldn't last long. Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"No, no it's ok. Keep going."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, please. I want to feel all of you."</p><p>He kisses you again and continues easing in, letting you adjust with each inch. When he's fully inside, he pauses as you bury your face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Fuck, y/n, you feel incredible," he groans in your ear, voice strained. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move."</p><p>Once the pain passes as much as it will, you pull back and nod. He holds you close and slowly withdraws to the head then enters at the same pace. It feels strange and uncomfortable yet pleasure is building again. After a few gentle thrusts, allowing you time to get used to the sensation, he slowly picks up speed.</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"Yes, oh, god yes," you murmur, arching into him.</p><p>"Wrap your legs around my waist."</p><p>You do without question and he goes faster, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. Your core tightens at the feel of him moving inside you. Your moans mix with his, and you succumb to the ecstasy. Your walls clench and both of you know you're close.</p><p>"Bu-Bucky, I..."</p><p>"I know baby." His movements are jerky and losing control, as though he's using all his strength not to let go. He kisses your neck while his flesh hand reaches between you and finds your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure surging through you. "That's it, come for me," he growls in your ear.</p><p>At the rough order and all the stimulation, you fall over the edge. "Ah, Bucky!"</p><p>Your grip on him tightens as your body shakes, stars filling your vision. He rides you through, then with a few harder thrusts, he releases with a groan of his own, your name on his lips. He collapses, ensuring to keep as much weight off you as possible as you both slowly drift down from your highs. You feel him withdraw and watch through blurred vision as he discards the condom. He vanishes into the bathroom and returns with a warm wash cloth to gently clean you. He tosses it back into the en suit then lays next to you, pulling you into his arms.</p><p>"That was amazing, doll. Thank you for the honour of being your first."</p><p>You smile in complete content and snuggle close, wrapping your arms across his chest. "Thank you for making it perfect. I love you, Bucky."</p><p>He kisses the top of your head, tightening his hold. "I love you too, y/n."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>